


what are you afraid of, this is not unheard of

by sofarsoperfect



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer lived a far from glamorous life. They were a struggling band with two guitars and a bass, but no drummer.</p><p>They lived in a tiny, two bedroom apartment that Lucy, and Cali's part time and Michaela's full time jobs barely paid for. Their air system was consistently broken, making the entire apartment feel like a freezer, even in the summer, and they could only get the hot water running 50% of the time, on a good day, but it was a place they called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are you afraid of, this is not unheard of

"Hey, not-lesbian," Michaela shouted, tugging the blanket off of her friend and band member. Lucy immediately crouched in a fetal position, trying to block out the cold that was beginning to seep into her skin. "Get the fuck up, you got class!" Michael told her, going over to her closet. "Why am I the responsible one? I'm tired of this shit," she sighed and threw a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel on her friend's bed. "Get up!" Michaela slammed the door shut and Lucy sat up, combing her fringe to the side and away from her face.

Pulling her hair free from her braids, she tried to comb out some of the kinks with her fingers and pulled on her clothes, finding out that what she was wearing was not her shirt, but one she had borrowed from Cali a few months ago. Shrugging it off, she buttoned her pants on her way out of her room, finding Michaela planting a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Really, Mikey?" She complained but Michaela only laughed and yelled a goodbye on her way out. Lucy rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Cali was already sitting on the counter, piece of toast in her mouth and she smiled at Lucy. "Morning," Lucy sighed, reaching up for the cereal.

"No milk," Cali told her, offering her her second piece of toast. "This is all we had left for breakfast," Cali said, moving the plate around in front of Lucy. She sighed again and grabbed the toast, stuffing the corner into her mouth. "Now, c'mon. We're gonna miss the bus," Cali told her, jumping off the counter and tossing her plate in the sink.

5 Seconds of Summer lived a far from glamorous life. They lived in a tiny, two bedroom apartment that Lucy, and Cali's part time and Michaela's full time jobs barely paid for. They also lived in the suburbs of LA while Cali and Lucy were going to a community college not far and Michaela was working as a law firm secretary, admin assistant, something like that, as well as at a gas station in the evenings. Lucy bagged groceries and Cali worked at the local cafe as a barista.

Cali and Lucy were going to school because their parents basically threatened Michaela's life if their daughters didn't get an education. They said they'd pay for it, if- and only if- they could prove they could live on their own in the states. They hadn't let them down yet. Michaela had quit school and her parents knew that they weren't going to change their daughter's mind, so they sent her off with her bank account and a 'good luck' because they weren't going to pay for her to work meaningless jobs for the rest of her life.

Their air system was consistently broken, making the entire apartment feel like a freezer, even in the summer, and they could only get the hot water running 50% of the time, on a good day, but it was a place they called home. It worked and they had each other.

They were a struggling band. They had two guitars and a bass, but no drummer. That made gigs hard to get since they could really only play acoustic songs, but on occasion they would snag one at the nearby cafe. It didn't pay, but it was something on quiet nights.

Lucy and Cali ran for the bus, catching it just before it took off, clambering on and flashing their bus passes (40 dollars, each, for the year). They took seats in the back and waited for their stop.

Lucy leaned her head back against her seat, glancing at her phone for the tell tale text message from her friend. The screen lit up and Cali looked over, snorting and then looking out the window. Lucy rolled her eyes but opened it, finding the message from her internet friend.

 **fuk work, man. i'm bored as shit** , the text read and Lucy smiled before texting back.

_shut up, i have to go to school_

**awh, baby <3, they joked back**

_asshole_

Lucy had a, sort of, kind of secret admirer. They'd met on a random chat website and had ended up staying up messaging until five in the morning. Lucy had gotten an hour or so of sleep before her class the next day and Ash had messaged that they nearly fell asleep on the job, twice.

They exchanged numbers a month later and had been texting ever since.

They had both considered video chat, but they thought this was better. They didn't need to see each other to know each other. (Adds a bit of mystery, doesn't it?, Ash had messaged and Lucy had giggled while she wrote back, Mystery? I just don't want you to see my face. I bet you have a great face, Ash replied.) They didn't know what the other looked like other than the little things they mentioned. (I hate my glasses. You wear glasses? Yeah, I look like a fuckin nerd. My ass. Is nice? Is this a guessing game?) Lucy didn't even know what sex or gender Ash was. Not that it really mattered.

"Talking to your boooooyfrieeeeend?" Cali joked, poking Lucy in the side.

"Hey! He- she- I dunno, but we're not dating," Lucy told her, making Cali roll her eyes.

"You talk to them more than you talk to us these days. Might as well be," Cali told her, reaching up to tug on the cord above the window for their stop. Lucy sneered, the two of them climbing off the bus and walking the rest of the way to their classes.

"We just chat. It's nothing serious," Lucy brushed off but Cali tilted her head and looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "What?" Lucy sighed.

"You're smitten. You love them, you're just too fucking scared to do anything about it," Cali told her and Lucy shoved her a little while they stepped onto campus.

"Don't you have a class? Bitch," Lucy told her and Cali leaned in, pressing an, equally as sloppy as the one Michaela gave her, kiss to her cheek. Lucy pushed her away, wiping her cheek while Cali shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" while she ran off to class.

"I have weird as fuck bandmates," Lucy grumbled on her way to class.

-

Michaela tugged on her tank top and flannel in the back of her car and then shoving her nice clothes in a bag. Tucking them under the backseat, Michaela climbed out of the back and headed into the gas station, the Admiral she worked at's glaring fluorescent lights hurting her eyes just a bit.

The sun was setting as she clipped her nametag on and traded places with Josh behind the counter, the two of them exchanging a high five while she got situated to stand back there and get paid minimum wage for doing absolutely jack shit.

"Hey, beautiful," the boy coming in greeted her. She lifted her eyes from where she was looking at the counter, head in her hand and elbow on the counter. She stood up straighter, tossing her faded green hair behind her shoulder and smiling a little.

"Hey, Harry. Menthols and ten on gas?" She asked. He set a bag of chips on the counter and she nodded, taking the 20 dollar bill he handed her. Handing him his 57 cents back, he winked at her on his way out, Michaela laughing and rolling her eyes.

Harry Styles had a habit of coming in when she was working. Ten on gas and a pack of Menthols (which he swears are for his friend, who is always in the car). They'll drive off in their beat up, silver car and that was pretty much the highlight of Michaela's shift these days.

The door opens after Harry and his friend drive off and a tall girl with curves walks in. She's got a bandana tied around her head like a headband and she picks up an AriZona tea and a can of Pringles.

"Can I get 10 on number 5?" She asks, opening her wallet. Michaela hides her surprise.

"No problem," Michaela says, picking up the chips and can of tea. She looks at the girl for a second, while she rifles through her wallet. "That's $12.14," Michaela says and the girls forks over a ten and a five. Michaela opens the register. "Where you from in Australia?" Michaela asks and the girl actually looks a little startled.

"Uh, Sydney area. Most people think I'm English," she says and Michael hands her her change.

"Aussies gotta sick together," she says and it finally seems to dawn on the girl.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Michaela," She says and then slips out, and it actually takes the green haired girl a few minutes of wondering why that girl knew her name before she remembers her nametag.

-

"Fuck, come help me with this, Cali," Lucy called over to her friend, Cali getting up from her bass to look over Lucy's Creative Writing paper. "Does this read alright? It feels weird."

"Why don't you set it down for a little while? You've probably read it too much," Cali told her, plucking at the strings on her bass. "Come play with me a bit," Cali suggested and Lucy closed her book, picking up her guitar from the corner of the room to play a bit.

"What do you wanna play?" Lucy asked and Cali set her instrument down to shuffle through her things. Opening a notebook up, she placed it in front of her friend, a mess of notes being written across the page with some words.

"Okay? Let me see," Lucy said, picking up the notebook and crossing her legs to prop it up a bit. "Uh..." Lucy hummed, trying to hit the right notes. Pulling on her lip ring a bit with her teeth, she worked out the notes, Cali sitting beside her to strum her bass a little.

"You named it yet?" Lucy asked, stopping her playing to look at Cali. Cali shrugged, taking her notebook back.

"Not really. I was just messing around in my Sociology class. I was bored," Cali told her. Lucy nodded, the door suddenly swinging open with Michaela carrying an excess of bags. Both girls got up, rolling their eyes to get up and help her, setting the bags on the counter.

"Michaela, what are you doing? I was going to go shopping tomorrow with my discount at the mart," Lucy sighed but Michaela waved her off.

"I was out and we needed food. Don't bitch. Besides, I just got the necessities," she shrugged off and Lucy pulled a small jar of vegemite out of a bag.

"Necessities, huh?" Lucy asked and Cali reached out, tugging it from her friend's grasp.

"Vegemite is so necessary, what is wrong with you?" Cali demanded to know, putting the jar away. She was really the only one to consistently eat it in the house, and it was kind of spendy here in the states, but it was nice to have in the house. Just a little bit of home in the apartment.

"You know, speaking of," Michaela said, shoving a loaf of bread in the cupboard. "I met another Australian at work today. She came in for some gas," she added and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I can't imagine she came in for her lawsuit to be filed," she mentioned snarkily. Michaela shoved the four pack of toilet paper into her face, making her shut up. "Rude," Lucy said, going to put it in the bathroom.

"I just thought I'd mention it. We don't see a lot of Australians around here," Michaela said, Lucy headed into the bathroom. The blonde set them under the sink when her phone went off.

**i'm bored, entertain me**

_why?_

**i miss you**

_we talked when you left work_

**well i'm home and i'm bored**

_needy, aren't you?_

**yes. yes i am.**

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing in there?" Michaela shouted, Lucy stuffing her phone in her pocket and coming out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"It's a bathroom. Take a damn guess."

+

_i hate writing this paper_

**wats it about**

_i don't even know anymore. it's all just words._

**well, fuk it for now and talk to me**

_i miss you. when we're not talking i mean. my roommates are fuckin weird._

**must be nice having roommates. i have a dog.**

_cute_

Lucy set her phone down and shoved her papers off her bed. Michaela had passed out a few hours ago and Cali was in the living room, but Lucy was considering going out there to check on her. She might have passed out on top of her Governments book on the carpet, again.

**shes a real pain sumtimes, but its nice. always having sumone whos excited to see u**

_must be nice. my roommates threaten my life if i don't get out of bed on time._

Ash reclined in their bed, their dog sitting on their lap. They thought about what Lu must look like a lot. If they were a girl or a boy, if they identified as either. Ash was certain they'd be beautiful either way.

They talked until it was late. Lucy had to be up at seven and it was nearing four. She put off her paper until she had to turn it in on Wednesday and tossed her bag into the corner of her room. Tugging her work shirt out of her closet, she threw it on her desk and slid into bed.

_gotta be up for work. i'm going to bed._

**yah, shuld probly turn in to. good night, lu**

_night ash_

Cali tugged the blankets off of Lucy the next morning, again. Lucy curled in and Cali threw her work shirt at her.

"Get the fuck up. I gotta get to work, so I'll see you later," she said and Lucy sat up. Cali was wearing her bright yellow shirt with the cafe logo on it and shorts. Lucy knew she was probably freezing in the apartment. Cali ruffled Lucy's hair and headed out. Lucy stood up and tugged on her work shirt, the QuickMart logo on the chest pocket.

"I'm out, see you later, babe!" Michaela shouted as she left.

"Bye!" Lucy called out and she pulled on her black jeans. Checking her phone for the time, she quickly ran out the door, locking it behind her, her bag around her shoulder.

She was going to be late, again.

-

"Here you go," Cali said, handing the woman her drink. The woman smiled and walked away, Cali sighing out loud and leaning against the counter. She closed her eyes for a second until she felt someone poke her in the side. She squeaked and opened her eyes, Liam smiling at her. "Rude."

"No sleeping on the job, Cal," Liam joked, putting fresh cookies in the display. Cali rolled her eyes but went back to looking at the door, and scanning the cafe. There was nothing particularly interesting going on, so Cali sighed and leaned on the counter, until the door jingled.

A blond boy walked in being accompanied by a tall girl. She was about the same height as him, the boy's hair a dyed platinum blond with dark roots and her light brown-dark blonde hair being pulled back with a bandana. She smiled as they walked up.

"Hi, I'll get a chai latte and he'll have a carmel mocha with a banana nut muffin," she told them. The boy nudged her and Cali smiled a little. Liam came back from putting the tray away and smiled.

"Hey, Niall," Liam said and the boy waved. "I thought you were working today?"

"I am. Ash and I came to get something to drink. We're on break," his explained and Cali could help the way her ears were tuned to the name Ash. She looked over and the girl was still standing next to this Niall character with an award winning smile. "Li, this is Ashton. She's great. She works the backroom with me."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," Liam said and she nodded.

"You too. You're the Liam I never see in the apartment?" She asked and Liam shrugged.

"I suppose I am."

"Li, stop chatting up customers. It's unprofessional," Cali joked and set the two cups of coffee and a small paper bag with the muffin on the counter. "There you go."

"Oh, shit. Let me pay real quick," Ashton said, fishing for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it. I owe Niall a few favors anyway. It's on us," Liam said, but Cali looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"It's on you. You're the one who owes Niall. Don't you dare think about docking my pay, Li," Cali told him and Liam frowned but Niall laughed.

"You work with Liam, then? I'm Niall, this is Ashton. We work at the thrift shop down the road," he introduced himself and Cali smiled.

"I'm Cali. Good to meet you."

"Well, we gotta be going. Our break's almost up and Niall's a chatty Kathy. See you both around?" Ashton said and Cali nodded, Liam smiling at her. "Excellent. We'll see you," she said, steering Niall for the door. He waved on their way out, Ashton passing him his drink and paper bag.

"They're nice," Cali mentioned and Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I've known Niall forever. He's a real riot sometimes. Now, where the fuck is my wallet?" Liam muttered, going into the backroom to sort out his wallet situation, Cali rolling her eyes and going back to manning to register while another couple came up to the counter.

Meanwhile, Lucy was bagging an older couple's groceries, and then handing them to them, saying they didn't want any help. She smiled and tucked the stray pieces of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ears.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she opened it up.

**my breaks almost over. luv me until it is.**

_i have to do my job. spam you when i have break_

**but. but. but. but im needy**

_gotta go, love you!_

Lucy slid her phone away and smiled at the woman coming through with her son.

"Paper or plastic?"

-

The girl came in again, just as Harry was leaving. He held the door open for her, the girl smiling and nodding at him. She walked around and picked up a soda before coming up to the register.

"That it?" Michaela asked, ringing it up. She lifted her eyes when she heard the car rev and saw the silver car head out, a hand with a smoke between their fingers hanging out the driver's side window. She pursed her lips and the girl in front of her looked up. She glanced back as the car left and then back at Michaela.

"Yeah. Sorry, you know them?" She asked and Michaela shrugged.

"Not really. They're just regulars. That's 2.49," the green haired girl said and the one on the other side of the counter handed over a five.

"The one who was in here was kinda cute," the brunette said, picking up the soda and taking her change and receipt. Michaela hummed. "Thanks," the girl added and headed out, pushing open the door and walking towards her car.

She climbed into a dark colored jeep and started the car. Michaela actually watched this time, the girl tossing her hair behind her shoulder and turning the wheel, driving towards the exit. She took off, the same direction as Harry and his friend.

Michaela's shift ended around 9, and when she pulled into the apartment complex, she shuffled around the back for her things. Tugging her messenger bag and her plastic bag of clothes from the back, she headed up to the apartment, 5S at the top of the building.

"Hey, I'm-" she started but Cali was asleep on the couch in her uniform and Lucy was lying halfway on the table, a paper sticking out of the printer. She looked at the kitchen and found unpacked bags of food on the counter. "Ugh, my little babies," Michaela sighed and set her things down, hanging her keys on the hook by the door and tossing her things in her room.

Walking back out, Michaela shook Lucy a little, the girl's head lifting a bit from the table.

"C'mon," Michaela said and Lucy wrapped her arms around Michaela's neck, letting the slightly bigger, although shorter, girl pick her up, an arm around her back and the other under her legs. She carried the tired, 17 year old into her bedroom and set her down.

Sometimes Michaela was like their mom. Michaela didn't like it, she was always the reckless one when she was younger, and she'd say dumb things and dye her hair weird colors. When they moved to the states, she was the only one not going to school and suddenly she was basically in charge of two younger girls. It was weird, especially since she had always been an only child, but she loved them so much. They were like sisters to her.

Michaela stripped Lucy's jeans off, tossing them on the floor and tucked the blanket around her. Lucy dozed off, Michaela kissing the top of her head.

Michaela did the same with Cali, only this time, setting her in her own bed. They only had two beds in the house and Lucy basically had one of the rooms to herself (Lucy never said it, but they had basically decided to give the room to the younger girl). Cali and Michaela shared one, one of them sleeping on the living room pull out couch, or they'd climb in bed with Lucy if the bed was taken. They shared pretty much everything.

Michaela put the things away and sat down on the couch for a little while. She reached over and picked up her guitar, pulling her old writing notebook from where she always stowed it in the coffee table.

"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted..." Michaela stared, plucking at the strings of her guitar. "I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted / And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine..." She paused and looked at her paper.

"Uhm... shit," she sighed. She fast forwarded to the chorus and opened with, "I wish that I could wake up with amnesia / And forget about the stupid little things..." It felt right but she still wasn't sure how to get there. "Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you / And the memories I never can escape. 'Cause I'm not fine at all..." She sighed and then leaned over to try and write something between them.

+

Michaela woke up the next day around noon, finding the note she left the girls still intact on the coffee table, along with another one posted beneath it.

Sleep well, have a good day off, we'll be home soon. Cali has to work afternoon shift, so Luce'll be home sooner. Sorry about the mess last night. :( Love you! -Lucy + Cali

Michaela smiled a little and tucked the notes in the coffee table before rolling back over and falling asleep back on the pullout couch. She felt exhausted.

She woke up again around two and heard humming coming from the kitchen. She slowly got up, combing her fingers through her green hair, which she was considering dying again sometime soon, and walking to the kitchen. Lucy was sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal and a notebook beside her. Michaela smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, loser," Michaela greeted her, getting into the refrigerator. Lucy looked over and smiled, waving a little. "What're you doing?" Michaela asked, her voice still rough and raspy from sleep.

"Just a little writing," Lucy said, about to look back at her notes when Michaela drank from the orange juice carton. "Would you knock that off? You're gonna get your germs all over it," Lucy scolded her and Michaela rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and putting the lid back on.

"We're the only ones who are ever here. Why do you care?" Michaela asked, shoving the carton back in the refrigerator. Lucy rolled her eyes and spooned more knock-off Fruit Loops in her mouth. "What're you writing?"

"I dunno. It's something Cali started. Here, listen," Lucy said, jumping off the counter to get her guitar. Michaela leaned against the counter and turned the notebook towards herself to look at it. When Lucy came back, she started playing to it.

Michaela started humming to it to herself, but the guitar was only giving her so much. She considered what it would sound like, and then ran to get a pen and another piece of paper, writing down some words.

"How, did we, end up talking, in the, first, place... you said, you liked my..." she paused, Lucy stopping when Michaela started saying words. "Play that again," Lucy ran the last part through again. "You said you liked my... Cobain shirt," she mumbled out and then passed it to Lucy. "Try singing this to it."

Lucy sang through the lines Michaela gave her and then Michaela went to get her guitar. She played to accompany, Lucy beginning to play the notes Cali had written down. They ran through it with the instruments and Lucy smiled at Michaela, the two of them sharing a high five.

"Holy shit, that's awesome," Lucy told her.

"We started a song, hell yeah," Michaela said, grabbing the paper back to write some accompanying music to what they had.

"Hey, I got a text. I'll be right back," Lucy said and Michaela waved her off to write down the notes. Lucy walked away, guitar still wrapped around herself.

**i didnt ask, wat about ur paper?**

_turned it in today. here's hoping_

**so glad i work. fuk essays man**

_what about you?_

**my friend and i finished cleaning out the back room, so. theres that.**

_yay, i guess_

"I'm home, bitches! Love me!" Cali shouted and was immediately met with, "CALI! WE WROTE SOMETHING TODAY!"

**it is yay. we've been at it for 3 DAYS.**

_then yay!_

-

"You're back," Michaela said the next week when the girl came back. She smiled and picked up her usual snack and drink.

"That I am. I need ten on 2," she said, sliding 15 dollars across the counter. Michaela run her up and handed her her change. "You asked out the tall, gangly one yet?" She asked and Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Not quite yet. He's only ever in here for, like, two seconds. I don't usually ask guys out based on that long of conversations," Michaela told her. The girl shrugged, putting her change away. Just then the door swung open and the girls looked over.

"Hey, Harry," Michaela nodded and he smiled, waving a little. He walked past the girl gave Michaela knowing eyes. "Oh, shut up. I don't need to be judged by a girl whose name I don't even know."

"It's Ashton. And I'll judge you anyway," she replied sassily. "See ya, Michaela," she said and Michaela responded in kind, the girl walking back out. Michaela smiled as the girl left, Harry watching her go as he walked up to the register.

"Friend?" He asked and Michaela shrugged.

"Kind of. Ten and Menthols?" She asked and he nodded, setting two drinks on the counter. She run them up and took the 22 bucks from his hand. Handing him the change, he winked on his way out, Michaela smirking and watching him head out. Like every other night.

-

**where do u live?**

Lucy looked at the message for a long time. They had never asked each other that before. There was actually very little they knew about each other other than Lucy was in school, Ash worked and they liked to talk to each other.

_why?_

**just curious**

_in the states_

**me too**

Wow, 50 states and they both lived in them. It was like they were neighbors. Lucy wanted to throw herself off the QuickMart.

_which one?_

**california**

_me too_

**hey, i gotta go. my co-worker's shouting. talk l8r.**

Lucy usually signed off first but she put her phone away. She stood up to get back to work, still thinking about what Ash had said. They both lived in California, but California was a pretty big state.

"You okay?" Alex asked, looked at her. Lucy looked at him and smiled. "You seem out of it," he mentioned.

Alex wasn't a super good friend, but he was one of her few co-workers she liked talked to. They listened to the same music, they were both sarcastic as shit and he always had something stupid to say, especially with his friend Jack. Jack was a stocker, he regularly stowed things in the wrong aisles, hidden behind other things. He thought it was funny when it was uncovered and somehow, he still hadn't been fired.

"Just thinking a little. I'm fine," Lucy said, nodding to the man walking up the register.

"Find everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Fine," the man replied shortly.

"Paper or plastic?" Lucy asked.

"Paper."

While she bagged the beer and brats he'd bought (classy) she kept thinking about Ash. Maybe Ash wanted to finally meet, they had been talking for about three months. Maybe a video chat first, though. She started feeling nervous. What if they did? What if they were expecting someone else? She only went by Lu online, maybe they were expecting a boy? What if they were a girl and they were straight?

Lucy didn't advocate it, but she was bisexual. She liked both sexes but, and she certainly didn't tell the girls, she kind of liked Ash. She thought Ash was funny, sweet, nice to talk to. She wondered what they looked like. What color their eyes were, what length their hair was, were they tall or short, thin or broad.

"Have a nice day," Alex said and Lucy snapped out of it. She handed the man his bags and he quickly walked out of there. Lucy sighed and leaned against the counter.

"You seem upset," Alex said. "I can get Jack."

"Please don't," she replied with a slight smile and Alex laughed.

She ended up getting home, still feeling like this and smelling someone cooking dinner. She walked into the kitchen, finding Cali. Setting her bag on the counter, she could feel the disbelieving look beginning on her face.

"You can't cook. What is that smell?" Lucy asked. Cali was leaning against the oven with her government book in her hands and her notes tossed around the counters.

"You're right, I can't. However, it doesn't take a genius to turn on an oven and set a timer. There are fries and chicken nuggets in the oven," Cali said and Lucy snorted. "Hey, it's food."

"Not gonna fight you on it," Lucy said, putting her hands up. There was a shout and then the door slammed shut. Lucy laughed and walked into the living room, Michaela hanging up the keys and coming over to hug Lucy, the taller girl groaning as her friend picked her up, swinging her around. "You're in a good mood," Lucy giggled, Michaela then setting her down.

"Yes, yes I am. I wanna write a song. I feel good," Michaela said, smiling and then walking past Lucy for her notebook.

"What's Mikey doing?" Cali shouted while Michaela grabbed her guitar. Lucy rolled her eyes and waved a hand behind her, disappearing into her bedroom. Suddenly, every one of her worries disappeared.

+

Cali was almost falling asleep on the counter the next day. No one was in today for some reason, then again, it was eight in the morning. Every one was either already in work or asleep at home at eight in the morning on a Friday. She kind of wanted to go nap in the backroom, but Liam wasn't in and he would kill her and then fire her if she disappeared from the counter and a customer complained.

"Good morning," Niall greeted and Cali kind of jumped, standing upright. She blinked a few times and then smiled, relieved to see Niall there. "Tired?" He asked, his eyes still looking at the overhead menu.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Liam's not in today, just so you know," she told him and he nodded.

"I know. I live with him. White Mocha with a shot of espresso," he asked and Cali turned to get started on it. Niall jumped up on the counter while she moved around to get his drink.

"I didn't know Liam had a roommate. And I see you're going stag today. Where's Ashton?" Cali asked, pouring the hot coffee into the styrofoam cup. Niall shrugged, lying back on the counter.

"Said she's busy. She was being lame and boring this morning," he sighed and Cali laughed lightly, criss-crossing white chocolate syrup over the top of the cup. She clicked the lid in place and set it on the counter, poking him in the shoulder.

"Five bucks for my blood, sweat and tears, dude," she told him and he laughed a little, sitting up and handing her a ten.

"Keep the change," he said, smiling and bringing the cup to his lips. "You know, Liam doesn't talk about you much," he said in passing and Cali shrugged.

"I mean, I didn't even know he had a roommate," she said, sliding the ten in the register and then shoving the extra five into her tip jar. "I don't think anyone is particularly keen on sharing their life story with their manager, y'know. I live in a shitty apartment with two other girls, so take that as you will," she continued, pushing the drawer shut again. Niall set his cup down and clicked his tongue.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Niall said and Cali laughed.

"My apartment is a freezer 24/7, Lucy can't ever get up on time, Michaela is loud as shit and kind of our mom some days and we're a failing band," she laid it out for him, putting her elbows on the counter, her chin in her hands.

"We live above the thrift shop, Liam's boring as hell but he works here while he's training to be a cop. I want to make music and get the hell out of here and back to Ireland. Ashton lives at ours half the time and her dog leaves hair everywhere," Niall said and Cali threw her head back, laughing out loud. Talking to Niall was nice.

Niall didn't pretend to be anyone he wasn't and he had a nice smile. His voice was nice too and he was frank, something she would never say no to.

"It's like our lives are the same," Cali joked, taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled at her despite it all. "You want to make music, huh? You drum?" She asked and Niall shook his head, taking his coffee back.

"Nah. But Ashton does. You looking for one?" he asked, taking a drink as well. Cali nodded and Niall set the cup down, licking his lips. "Get me a pen and I'll give you her number. She's really good and she could use someone other than us, well, mostly me, in her life," he told her, Cali plucking a napkin and a pen from nearby for her number.

-

**my ass of a co-worker left me to flirt with the cute coffee girl**

Lucy opened her phone after her morning class to see the text. She giggled and texted back:

_be cuter and they'll flirt with you_

**gross no**

Lucy put her phone away and headed for the library. Her next class wasn't for another 30 minutes and she needed to get some studying done. Her phone buzzed again.

**what colour is ur hair**

_blonde_

**pretty**

Lucy sat down at a table and realized she probably wouldn't get any work done as long as she had her phone. Well, a small sacrifice for Ash.

_you?_

**its weird. like kinda lite brown ish blond**

_i bet it looks nice_

**its curly as shit**

_/that/ is cute_

Lucy ended up texting Ash for the entire time between her classes and found out a lot about Ash. They didn't usually talk about what they looked like but it was nice. Ash was tall, had light brown hair, hazel eyes, big hands, and only wore their glasses when they had to.

There was a pause in their conversation and Lucy looked at the time. She really had to run to class so she tried to text i have to go, really fast, but Ash texted first.

**i have to go kill my co-worker. good luck in class.**

_thanks. bye!_

Lucy wasn't sure what Ash was upset about but she was curious throughout her entire next class.

-

"I have a drummer!" Cali announced when she got home that night. She was still in her shorts and cafe top, sneakers on her feet damp, probably from running through puddles on her way from the bus stop.

Lucy had classes that ended before Cali's on Fridays so she was already working on her homework and Michaela didn't work at the station Friday evening so she was lying on her back, head hanging off the cushion and feet dangles off the back of the sofa. They both looked at her, Cali looking bright eyed and excited about this, which was a refreshing thing to see of Cali.

"Niall gave me this girl's number. She came in with him to the cafe once before and we were talking and he said she plays drums. He gave me her number and I thought, maybe, we could call her, ask her about joining the band. He said she was a really good drummer." Cali explained. Lucy looked at her skeptically.

"Wait, who is Niall?" She asked.

"He's the roommate of my manager. Real cool guy, really nice. But he works with this girl, Ashton, said she would be interested." Lucy tried to contain the way she felt like she was getting goosebumps at that name. "I'm just saying, maybe we should call her. Ask her about it."

"Eh... Cali, we don't even know her," Michaela told her, rolling around to get up. Cali looked at her for a long time, Michaela eventually twisting around enough to stand up and holding her head. "Ah, fuck," she mumbled, feeling the blood rushing back around her body.

"I've seen her, talked to her. I thought, maybe she would be interested. No harm in asking," Cali said, still looking really excited about.

They didn't want to pass up this chance, Lucy and Michaela, really. They had been looking for a drummer since before they moved to the states. It had always just been the three of them but they needed someone else, wanted someone else with them.

"We'll call in the morning, I'm tired as hell," Michaela allowed and Cali wrapped her arms around the older girl, hugging her tightly and Lucy smiled a little at Michaela over Cali shoulder.

-

"You're an asshole," Ashton told Niall the next morning over breakfast. Niall frowned and Ashton sat down, stealing a piece of his toast. Liam didn't even look up from his coffee, used to Niall and Ashton's spats at breakfast these days. In the mere few days since he'd found out Ash was the girl that hung out at his apartment, he'd gotten, probably, way too used to her presence. He only ever intervened if they got loud or possibly got in the way of his coffee and book.

"You have been looking for a drumming gig for the past year and a half, you pain. I've found you a band that wants you and you're going to get pissy about it?" Niall demanded to know, biting a corner off his remaining toast. "Stop giving mixed signals!" He said, and Liam looked at him over his book.

"When will you chew with your mouth closed, Horan?" Liam admonished and Niall rolled his eyes. Ashton was still glaring at him.

"Look, I said I was looking for a gig. And I appreciate the sentiment, I do. But I don't know these girls! Liam knows one of them and for all we know, they could be a band of serial killers. Don't give out my number to people unless you've known them for more than a week!" She told him, bringing her coffee to her lips.

"She was nice!" Niall retorted and Ashton rolled her eyes. Her phone started ringing at the table and she picked it up, finding a text message as well as a phone call from someone she didn't know.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Ashton? This is Cali, from the coffee shop," they answered and Ashton narrowed her eyes at Niall across the table.

"Hi, Cali. Niall told me he gave you my number and I understand that you're looking for a drummer, and I appreciate the call but-" Ashton started to decline and by now Liam lowered his book, his eyebrows pulled together. Niall was shaking his head so fast Ashton almost worried about him getting whiplash and waving his hands around to stop her.

"Ashton, please, just hear us out!" Cali tried to stop her and Ashton stopped talking. Cali looked at her bandmates, the phone between them on speaker.

"I'm listening," Ashton told them.

"Ashton, I'm Michaela. I'm one of Cali's roommates and best friends and band members. We want to ask you to come over and audition for us. We know you might think this is kind of sketchy and weird but Cali said Niall called you a really good drummer and we're kind of in desperate need," Michael explained in a rush. Ashton felt like she'd heard that voice before.

"And we'd love to have you working with us. We know you don't know us yet, but I think you'd really like us if you gave it a shot," Lucy said and Ashton sighed, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead.

"Please, Ashton. Just for an audition. If you still don't want to, you don't have to hang around," Cali said, and Ashton chewed on her lip for a moment. She looked at Liam, his little smile and Niall nodding enthusiastically at her. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Alright. Just for an audition, then, I suppose. You've convinced me, I guess," Ashton told them and she could hear them quietly celebrating. "What time do you want me over there?"

"Uh... around three? We'll text you the address," Cali said and Ashton said okay. They all hung up afterwards and Ashton dropped her head to the table.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Ashton mumbled into the table top and Niall fist pumped, Liam laughing quietly to himself.

That's how Ashton ended up on the other side of the city that afternoon, parking her Jeep in the apartment parking lot and re-checking the address. 5S, it said and she walked to the complex, heading inside and finding the elevator. She leaned against the railing inside until it reached the fifth floor, letting out a heavy breath and walking down the hall, knocking twice on the dark wood door.

"Hi- oh! It's you," Michaela said and Ashton smiled a little. "You're the one who bothers me about Harry," Michaela accused but she was smiling as she said it so Ashton didn't think she would actually hold it against her. "I didn't think- alright then. Come in," Michaela ushered her inside, Ashton sliding past the girl with green hair, finding two girls inside.

One was obviously Cali, her thin but athletic build, tan skin and straight just-longer-than-a-bob hair style. She smiled at Ashton and Ashton nodded at her and then looked at the other girl. She was extremely tall, was the first thing she noticed.

This girl was tall and athletically built like Cali. She had some incredibly blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that was also pretty long. It was pulled into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a black tank top with a denim over shirt and black, ripped skinny jeans. She had long fingers and legs that went on for days, as well as a black, hoop on the left side of her lower lip.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," she said, standing and offering a hand. Ashton shook it, feeling like it was oddly formal but Lucy smiled. Ashton smiled back and was pretty sure she liked this girl.

"You wanna, I dunno, play something?" Cali asked and Ashton shrugged.

"You got a drum kit?" She asked. The girls shook their heads. Ashton sighed. "How about a Cajun?" Cali brightened at that.

"Oh, that we have. I wanted to try to learn. I was... uh, no good," Cali admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. Michaela scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Understatement," she mumbled, jumping off the counter in the kitchen and walking past Ashton. She disappeared into a room and came back with a tell tale box. "What can you play?" Michaela asked, setting it down. Ashton shrugged, taking off her jacket, kicking off her shoes and pushing up her sleeves.

"Uh, Teenage Dirtbag by Wheetus is my go-to. How about that?" She asked and Lucy smiled. Michaela picked up her acoustic and sat down, Cali and Lucy on the floor with Ashton on the Cajun. "That a yes?"

"Absolutely. Go for it."

"Alright. And 1, 2, 3, 4," She said, beginning to beat out the the song. Michaela started playing the guitar while Cali took the beginning vocals. They ended up getting all the way through it and Ashton laughed a little, feeling good. She hadn't properly performed something with someone other than Niall since she left Australia.

"You're really good," Lucy said, turning to look at Ashton. She shrugged but she was a little pink in the face. "What else can you do?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Uh, I sing a little. You guys know the song Ain't No Rock?" She asked and Michaela nodded, strumming once on her guitar. "Okay. Give it to me," she said and Michael got started on it, Ashton adjusting herself a little on the Cajun.

When she started singing, Luke and Cali were surprised to hear her singing. She had a slight twang to her voice that made it a little different, a little harder than theirs, and incredibly Australian. Then again, just when she was talking, it was obvious she had a hard accent.

She beat it out on the Cajun while Michaela played the guitar and sang the background vocals, but Ashton's voice was obviously so strong along with this song. She looked so comfortable sitting there and singing with them, Cali looked at Lucy with a smile.

When they finished, Ashton was smiling so wide at them, pushing her fringe away from her eyes. Cali stood up.

"So, you wanna join? We could totally use you and you're so good," she said and Ashton chewed on her lip. Michaela nodded at her and Lucy shrugged at her, her chin resting on her knees, her legs still pulled to her chest. Ashton sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. "Please?" Cali asked again, gettin Ashton's attention.

"I- I mean, alright," she sighed and Michaela set her guitar to the side, while Cali jumped on Ashton for a hug. Ashton giggled to loud, Michaela joining in and then Lucy hugging her. "You guys are really touchy people, aren't you?" Ashton asked and Lucy looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, yes we are. You're just gonna have to get used to it."

It wasn't until Ashton was leaving that she finally checked her text from this morning, finding another one with it.

From: Lu

_my roommate might have found us a band member_

_I'M SO EXCITED_

Ashton stopped and looked at the name and then at the building. She shrugged it off and got into her Jeep, texting back.

**i have good news too!**

+

From: Mikey

_**banding after my shift is over! 8 sharp, loser. maybe ice cream after ;)** _

Ashton had been getting texts like that from her new bandmates for the past week. They were funny, excellent, crazy people, but she was slowly beginning to love them, love spending time with them, 'banding' as they called anything to do with the band. She just liked being around them.

"Hey, fucker, help me with this box," Niall groaned, trying to lift one side of the box himself. Ashton went over to help him lift the over and they set it on the table, the table creaking under the weight. Niall huffed and demanded to know what was inside, only to open it and find a bunch of old phones. "Who the fuck donates phones to a thrift shop?!" He shouted, making Ashton giggle.

"I want break. You want break? I'm going on break," Niall decided and Ashton shook her head. "Zayn, we're going on break!" He shouted and Zayn waved them off, staring at a magazine from where he was at the front counter. How they ever made enough money to keep going, no one knew. "I want coffee. Coffee?" He asked and Ashton shrugged. "C'mon, we're getting coffee," he decided and dragged her out, down the street and to the cafe.

"Hey, we're back!" Niall shouted and Ashton shook her head. Cali lifted her head and waved, Ashton nodding her head at her bandmate while Liam came in from the back room, nodding to the two of them.

"Hey guys," he said and they both waved a little.

"What do you guys want?" Cali asked and Ashton pursed her lips.

"Uh... I'll have the peach iced tea and a lemon poppyseed muffin," Ashton decided while Niall ordered a coffee, black today, and a chocolate chip cookie. Cali went about their orders, while Ashton called out, "Michaela tell you about our banding tonight?" She asked and Cali turned her head a bit to smile at her.

"I live there. I can never get out of banding," Cali reminded her and Ashton laughed, taking the drink Cali handed her. Cali turned to hand Niall his drink and he smiled at her. Cali turned to get their baked goods, Ashton sliding over to look at Cali, lowering an eyebrow in inquiry. "What?" She asked.

"Do you-" Ashton asked, nodding in Niall and Liam's direction. They were talking about something, Liam looking exasperated, like usual. Cali looked confused but Ashton gave her a hard look, Cali's mouth falling open a little, her cheeks turning pink. Ashton's mouth opened. "Oh my God."

"Shut up. I do not," Cali told her but Ashton pursed her lips, Cali waving her away from her. "You know nothing. I've known you for a week."

"And we're already in a band. You don't get to judge," she reminded her and Cali stuck her tongue out. "Mature."

Meanwhile, Michaela ended up at the gas station earlier than usual. She was allowed to leave early from her admin job and she loved getting to do that. She, unsurpringly, enjoyed working at the gas station more. At least she got to talk to people, but she also didn't get a chance to change in her car before she got there so she ended up sliding into the bathroom to change, pulling her blouse over her head on her way in.

She was quick about it, hoping to finish before someone else came in, but she got out and found Harry already standing there. He wasn't usually there so early so she looked surprised, clipping her tag on and kicking her bag under the counter.

"Uh- hi," she said and Harry nodded at her.

"Hi. I need ten on 6, and," he said, setting his coffee on the counter. Michaela never saw him earlier than evening, so seeing him mid afternoon was strange, but it gave her a chance to see him. His hair was still too long and disheveled and his eyes were still really green, but he was dressed differently. In slacks and a button-up, all his tattoos carefully covered up.

"Uh, thanks," Michaela said, handing him his change and Harry nodded at her. When she thought he was leaving, she slumped, breathing out, but he turned and leaned towards her.

"I like your bra," he whispered and Michaela turned red, biting her lip. He winked and left, Michaela putting her hands over her face. Of course, Harry saw her.

-

"I must've looked awful," Michaela muttered into her ice cream. Ashton rolled her eyes while Lucy just smirked into the ice cream, Cali rubbing her friend's shoulder. "I was undressing in a gas station. How bad can you look?" Michaela wailed and Ashton shook her head.

5 Seconds of Summer had done their banding, they were done torturing their neighbors for the night and were eating ice cream drowned in crushed cookies, syrups and candies. Ashton had ended up asking about Michaela's shift today and this is what ended up happening. Needless to say, Ashton regretted saying anything.

"He's undressing you with his eyes every time he comes in. He was probably just happy he didn't have to imagine anymore," Ashton mumbled and Lucy actually choked a little on her ice cream. Michaela painted Ashton's nose with her ice cream and Ashton stuck her tongue out.

"And I'm immature!" Cali said, Ashton rolling her eyes again, wiping the ice cream from her nose.

"I'm not crushing on Niall, you loser," Ashton said and Cali's mouth fell open. Michaela looked between Cali and Ashton with big, surprised eyes, her mouth hanging open. Lucy was trying not to die, coughing on her ice cream.

"At least I'm not Lucy," Cali retorted.

"Cali!" Lucy shouting, glaring at her friend. Ashton looked at Lucy, her eyes twinkling and her smile in place. Cali was looking satisfied with herself while Michaela smirked a little.

"Lucy?" Ashton asked and Lucy turned pink, staring into her ice cream. "Do you have a crush?"

"It's stupid. It's nothing, Cali's just being a bitch," Lucy replied, Cali's mouth falling open. "I'm going to my room," Lucy sighed, pushing the ice cream away and disappearing into the room. Ashton's brow furrowed and she looked at the other two.

"What's that about?" Ashton asked and Cali looked away, Michaela shrugging.

"She's had this... ongoing flirtation with this person she met online. She doesn't know them, not really. She texts them all the time, it's obnoxious. We make fun of her for it, because she obviously likes them, she just doesn't know them. She doesn't know much of anything about them," Michaela sighed, stirring her ice cream. "Except, you know, Ash," Michaela mention while Ashton looked at her own ice cream. "She hasn't been texting them as much since you got here."

"Hm. I should go, it's getting late. Thanks for having me over," she said and Cali smiled at her.

"You know you can come over whenever, right? Like, our house is your house," Cali told her and Ashton nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you," Ashton said, picking up her jacket and keys and heading out. She checked her phone on her way out and found a new text from Lu. The first one in days.

_my roommates are assholes_

**i thought u luvd em**

_i do. they're just also assholes._

**sry**

_i miss you_

**me too**

-

"Sorry," Cali muttered, handing Lucy her bag the next morning. Lucy looked up, Cali not looking at her with a light blush on her cheeks. No one in the apartment apologized, or at least, not often. They never meant to actually hurt one another's feelings, they just poked fun and teased each other. They were also all teenage girls, so it took a lot of swallowing pride to apologize.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it," Lucy allowed and Cali smiled a little at her. She leaned over and kissed the top of Lucy's head, telling her she had to head out. Lucy said goodbye and Cali left, Lucy going through her stuff to make sure she had everyone on her way to work.

Pulling out her phone, she found a new text.

 **morning**  
  
She smiled.

_hey sorry about last night_

**its ok u ok?**

_yeah, thanks_

Lucy went to put her phone away as she was leaving the apartment, only to find that she was getting a call. A call from Ash. She ended up ignoring it in a panic and shoving her phone to the bottom of her bag, quickly walking to the mart with her heart beat in her ears.

Ashton, on the other hand, was staring at her phone calling Lu. Her brow furrowed, she had just tried to call Lucy, the girl having given her her number last night ("Y'know, just in case," the younger girl said, handing it over). Ashton just wanted to ask about practice tonight but now she had a realization dawning on her.

Lucy was Lu.

Ashton shoved her phone in her pocket, running down the street, dodging people coming the other direction. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest while she headed to work. Her mind was whirling, connecting Lucy to all the conversations she had had with Lu. That Lucy was the one saying all those things, she had complained about her roommates to her, and Ash had talked about her co-workers to her. It had always been Lucy on the other end.

"My band mate is Lu," Ashton rambled out when she got to the backroom. Niall's brow creased, staring at her with a box in his hands.

"You don't have a Lu in the band," Niall said slowly. Ashton rolled her eyes. She felt she had been doing that a million times more often since joining 5 Seconds of Summer.

"Lucy," Ashton deadpanned. Niall's expression slowly grew to one of realization. Ashton walked past him to the break room, sitting on the barely used table and putting her head in her hands. She groaned while Niall came to sit next to her, his hand on her back.

"God, what if she hates me. What if she thinks I knew longer and is pissed? What if she's expecting some incredible guy that she really likes and get me instead? Ugh, what if she's so upset she kicks me out of the band," Ashton muttered, slowly lifting her face from her hands. "What if she doesn't like me," Ashton sighed and Niall lifted his head to pull her closer, Ashton putting her head on his chest.

"Then she's fucking crazy. If she doesn't like you, then she's absolutely insane, because I can't imagine someone not liking you, Ashton. You're such a wonderful person. You're bright and sweet and have a great sense of humor. You're absolutely one of the most talented people I've ever met and you care about other so much, it's almost sickening," he told her, brushing her hair from her face. "And you know, having a killer body and face never hurt anyone." Ashton giggled a little bit. "You're so amazing, Ash. You should never settle for someone who makes you doubt yourself," he told her, pecking the top of her head.

"I know that. But, Ni, what if she's straight," she whispered.

"Then it's her loss," Niall told her.

Lucy, however, was having her own crisis later that night when she finally took her break. She had been working all day and hadn't had the chance to sit down, so she called Michaela when she did, recalling what had happened that morning.

"You're a panicky loser," Michaela had told her when Lucy finished explaining, sitting down in the chair behind the counter. This is why she loved this job, she got paid to do nothing, her notebook open in front of her while she tried to finish her song.

"I am not!" Lucy retorted, kicking her feet up next to where Jack was sitting cross-legged on the table, having a staring contest with Alex. He had a pudding cup in one hand and his spoon in the other, occasionally bumping his spoon into the rim of his cup in an effort to eat it without looking away. "I've just never talk to them before, I didn't think they'd call me. I kind of freaked out."

Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Look, maybe they just want to talk to you for once, you weirdo. It's not that strange for people to suddenly want to know who they're talking to," Michaela explained while Lucy reached over to stick her finger in Jack's pudding. Jack tried to hit her hand away with his spoon but missed by a mile, Lucy putting the pudding in her mouth.

"We haven't even talked that much lately," she said around her finger in her mouth, making Michaela sigh. "I dunno, maybe this whole relationship is better in cyberspace," Lucy finished. Michaela looked up as the door opened, Harry smiling at her on his way in, Michaela standing up.

"Whatever. It's your phone. You should probably at least try calling back. What could it hurt?" Michaela suggested. "I gotta go. See you later, love you."

"Yep, bye," Lucy signed off on the other end, Michaela hanging up and shoving her phone in her pocket. Harry came around the corner to place his drinks on the counter, asking for ten on number six. Michaela plugged it into the register and rang up his drinks while Harry leaned over to rest his elbows on the counter.

"Important phone call?" He asked and Michaela smiled a little.

"More like band mate crisis. Nothing I can't handle," she said. "22.74," she said, and Harry handed over his money. "You come here all the time," she finally said, dropping her hands on the drawer while getting Harry's change. "Don't you have another gas station worker to harass?" Michaela mentioned, going back to deal with his change.

"You think I come here for the gas prices?" He asked, taking his change back. Michaela smiled a little, Harry winking on his way out. Michaela ducked her head, shaking it a little.

-

Michaela opened the door to her apartment and found Ashton and Cali already inside, Cali's feet over Ashton's lap, an acoustic in her lap. There was a notebook and random sheets of paper spread over the coffee table. Cali tilted her head back and smiled.

"Hey, Michaela. Lucy had to work late, she should be here soon," Cali explained and Michaela shrugged, putting her keys up. Ashton smiled a little and Michaela's head started working in rewind, thinking about her conversation with Lucy.

Lucy, of course, came barging in a second later, apologizing for being late and slamming the door shut. Ashton seemed to immediately pale, her fingers tightening around Cali's calves. Michaela looked at her for a long time, looking back at Lucy. She was smiling and tossing her stuff around like nothing was bothering her and Michaela didn't think she wanted to be there if something happened.

"Hey, Cali, I think I left my jacket in the car. Come with me," Michaela said, walking over to tug her roommate up. Cali whined, but put the guitar down.

"It's 80 degrees outside, why do you have a jacket? And why don't you take Lucy, she'd still got her shoes, on," Cali complained, letting herself be tugged to the door.

"Uh, I can go, Michaela," Ashton said but Michaela only smiled.

"Nope, Cali and I got it, we'll be right back," Michaela said, now pushing her band mate out the door. She finally got Cali in the hallway, throwing flats at the darker skinned girl and shutting the door. Lucy shook her head and rolled her eyes, turning to Ashton. Ashton smiled a little apprehensively.

"I'm gonna change," Lucy said, excusing herself from the room. Ashton said it was okay and let out a breath when she saw the bedroom door shut behind Lucy.

Lucy opened her bag when she got in her room and found that her phone was still telling her she had missed a call. She sat down on the bed and considered calling for a second. Well, it would be a little rude to phone them while Ashton was just in the other room. She thought about putting it down but then she figured she should call before it got too late.

She got to her contacts page before the phone started ringing. She jumped a little, seeing the name Ash flash across the front of her phone. She bit her lip. It wasn't rude if they called her, right? Like, Ashton was in the other room anyway-

"Hello?" Lucy answered and it took her a second to register she had answered the phone. Now what was she going to say?

"Hey, sorry about calling you earlier," the voice replied and Lucy felt like it was weirdly familiar. "I didn't, I mean- I didn't realize it was your number," she said and Lucy sighed.

"It's no problem, I just wasn't expecting it, like, you've never called before," Lucy said, lying back on her bed. "I guess it just startled me is all," she was saying and that was when Ashton realized, Lucy still didn't know. She didn't know it was her, Ashton, who was calling her.

"No, I mean, it's no problem," she said, walking over towards Lucy's room and leaning against the doorway. She couldn't hear anything in Lucy's room. "I guess I just kind of did it by accident. I just, I saw this person today that looked kind of like you," Ashton excused. Lucy laughed gently.

"You don't know what I look like," Lucy told her and Ashton hummed.

"Maybe. But, I bet I could guess. They reminded me a lot of you," Ashton said and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah? What do you think I look like?" Lucy asked and Ashton slid down to the floor, resting her head against the door.

"I think you're tall, like extremely tall," Ashton started because if Lucy was anything, she was tall.

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty average height," Lucy said and it took everything in Ashton to suppress a scoff. Lucy was ridiculous kinds of height, that girl was delusional about it.

"Alright. Well, you said you have blonde hair. I bet it's really long, like ridiculous kinds of of long, but you wear it up a lot. And you said you have blue eyes. I bet they're so blue, like so perfectly between sky and ocean blue that people talk about them a lot. Everyone compliments them but you're always so modest," Ashton sighed down the phone. Lucy hummed but didn't say thing.

"You wear a lot of band shirts, like so many band tees. And you wear a shit ton of black, so much black it's kind of crazy and all your jeans are ripped, except your work ones," Ashton went on, naming off things she'd noticed. She didn't think she had noticed these things until they were spilling out and Lucy slowly sat up.

"You love playing guitar so much and you're so good at it no one minds. You always look like you're having the time of your life and it's so cute," Ashton sighed, Lucy slowly standing and going over to the door. "You have a pretty face, and a cute nose and I've never seen a girl pull off a lip ring like you can," Ashton added, Lucy stopping just at the door.

"Ash?" She asked and Ashton sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna open the door, okay?" Ashton hummed and stood up.

"Okay."

Lucy pulled open the door and saw Ashton standing in front of her, the same Ashton she'd seen for the last week. Ash, that she didn't know was her secret text buddy. Ash, who was so sweet and funny and talented and she really hoped she wasn't pulling her leg right now.

"How long as you known?" Lucy asked, her hand dropping from her ear, hanging up her phone. Ashton looked at the floor.

"Since I called you this morning. I swear to God, I didn't know it was you," Ashton told her, her head lifting quickly, her eyes wide. "I was just going to call you about band practice," she added quietly. "My phone recognized your number before I even did," Ashton whispered and Lucy nodded.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Lucy whispered and Ashton looked at her. The taller girl's blue eyes were glassy, almost worried. "I know you were probably expecting someone else," Lucy mumbled and Ashton pulled in into a hug, Lucy dropping her head down to bury her face in Ashton's shoulder, her arms wrapping around her middle.

"I would never be disappointed. I thought you would hate me. Be disappointed that instead of some really great, intelligent guy, you got me instead. Some gangly girl who never finished high school, works at a thrift shop and lives half of the time with her co-worker and the other half alone with her dog," Ashton let out a kind of depreciating laugh and Lucy pulled back a little.

"I'm not disappointed in the least," Lucy said, and she leaned her forehead against Ashton's. "Is it cool if I kiss you?" She whispered and Ashton smiled.

"That's totally cool," she mumbled back, letting Lucy lean just a little bit forward, pressing their lips together.

-

"We share everything in this house. Just to be clear. So, Lucille," Cali said, putting emphasis on Lucy's full name. Ashton giggled and Lucy turned pink. "That means that all girlfriend privileges are to be shared between all of us, little lady." Lucy scoffed.

The four of them had finally gotten around to their band practice and it was practically midnight when they were done. They figured it was about time they stopped torturing their neighbors and they were now all lying on the floor of the living room, instruments all strewn around them and the drum kit in front of the TV, the only place big enough to accommodate the thing. The sofas were pushed against the walls and the coffee table in front of one of them.

"Lucille?" Ashton giggled and Lucy reached out, hitting her in the stomach. "Hey!"

"Ashton and I aren't girlfriends yet. I mean, we're just taking it slow right now, feeling it out," Lucy sighed, using stupid hand movements, making Cali roll her eyes and Michaela smirk, turning her head to look at her, Ashton giggling. "At least, I don't think we're dating. Are we dating?" Lucy asked, letting her hands fall to her stomach and looking at Ashton.

"I dunno. I thought we should go on a date before it's official, what do you think?" She asked and Lucy shrugged.

"Alright, I'm instating band rules if you guys are gonna do this. Rule number one, no stupid googly eyes at each other during practice, okay," Michaela decided, her hands behind her head. "Rule number two, if you're gonna fuck, you can't do it here. Do it at Ashton's or somethin'," Michaela added, Lucy turning bright red while Cali laughed out loud.

"I mean, that's fair," Ashton agreed.

+

Ashton came into work the next morning, kissing Niall on the head on her way through, Niall's features scrunching up in confusion while Ashton jumped up on a stack of boxes. She smiled and Niall set down the box, putting his hands on his waist.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked and Ashton shrugged.

"Lucy and I talked," she said and Niall nodded, coming over to sit on the floor in front of her. "We're cool. And we're going on a date soon. Real soon. Everything's pretty great," Ashton sighed and Niall rolled hie eyes.

"You're so disgusting when you're happy," he muttered, getting his arm kicked for his troubles. "Hey. If this works out, I might actually vomit from how sickeningly happy you are," Niall told her, but he was smiling as he said it. "Get over here and help me," Niall told her, opening up a box. Ashton jumped off the box and helped him unload the clothes inside, sorting them into piles.

"You know, Ni, maybe you wouldn't be so bitter if you had a girlfriend," she said in passing, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Niall narrowed his eyes. "And funny, I might know someone who's interested," she said as though it were a funny coincidence.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Oh, c'mon," Ashton said, exasperated. She threw down the shirt in her hands. "Cali is an excellent girl and you spend all your time flirting with her whenever we go the coffee shop anyway," Ashton reminded him and Niall gave her a hard look.

"You are not setting me up again, Ash. I appreciate it, but hell no. I'm just not interested right now," he said and Ashton scoffed.

"You're always interested. And besides, last time you talked to her for an extended period, you ended up giving her a phone number anyway. Granted it was mine, but it was a start!" She pointed out and Niall rolled his eyes, folding a pair of jeans. "You should at least ask her out," Ashton said but Niall threw the jeans at her. "Hey!"

"When you actually start dating Lucy, then you can judge me, miss 'we're not actually dating yet'," Niall reminded her and Ashton frowned at him. "I don't think Cali is really my type anyway," Niall insisted and Ashton actually scoffed.

"She's a girl. And she's in a band. She plays bass and has a killer personality. If that's not your type, I don't know who you are anymore," Ashton told him, Niall smirking a little at her.

-

"Hey, Cali, you said you got a band, right?" Liam said, coming in from the kitchen. Cali looked up from her phone, her curiosity immediately peaked. "We're having an open mic night in a couple days. You think your band would be interested in coming along?" Liam asked, passing her a flyer.

Cali took the neon colored piece of paper, OPEN MIC NIGHT, splashed across it. She had seen them around, but she hadn't stopped long enough to see where it was. She was going to grab one on her way home anyway, hopefully get the girls a gig, but this was way better.

"We're having it here?" She asked and Liam shrugged.

"We got that space over there that we can clear up. My friends Zayn and Lou are coming in to put in a bit of a stage, hopefully not kill themselves in the process. I thought you and the girls wouldn't mind coming for a bit of a play through. It won't pay," Liam reminded her but Cali smiled anyway.

"Doesn't need to. Thanks, Li. I'll ask the girls about," Cali told him and Liam smiled. "Why'd you ask me?" She asked and Liam shrugged on his way back to the kitchen.

"I figured you've gotta be pretty good if you got Ashton to join your band," Liam told her and Cali laughed lightly, folding up and pocketing the flyer.

Cali went home that night, unfolding the flyer on the bus and looking over the date, the details. They only had a couple days to prepare for the show but that was better than nothing. And this would be a good show, she had plenty of hipster regulars, they would never pass up an open mic if their lives depended on it.

She walked into the apartment and immediately back tracked, covering her eyes.

"Look, fuckers, if you're gonna make out, do it somewhere else, or somewhere not so public," Cali announced, coming with her hand over her eyes. Ashton and Lucy looked over, both equally confused as to what the hell Cali was going on about.

"We're just lying here, don't be so dramatic," Ashton told her, Cali uncovering her eyes and slamming down the flyer.

"If you're lying that close and I can't see your faces, I'm gonna assume. Now get over here, we might have a gig this weekend," Cali told them. Lucy got up and walked over, Ashton coming up behind her, letting her arms wrap around Lucy from behind. "Liam gave me this flyer today. I guess the cafe is having an open mic night this Saturday and, while we don't have a lot of time to prepare, I don't think we should pass this up," Cali informed them.

"That's in, like, three days, Cal," Ashton reminded her, resting her cheek on Lucy's back. "I've been in the band for about a week. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ashton asked but Cali smiled.

"You're so good, Ashton. And we're so good together. I definitely think we should," Cali told her and Ashton sighed, lifting her head and stepping to the side of Lucy to get a look at the flyer (god, her bandmates were fucking tall).

"So, it's at your cafe?"

"Yeah. And I think Mikey would totally be on board," Cali insisted, and, speak of the devil, she announced herself a second later, slamming the door shut and kicking her sneakers off.

"What's going on?" Michaela asked, throwing her bag on the couch. She looked sweaty and her hair looked disheveled as she combed her fingers through it, then wrapping her arms around Cali's waist. Lucy looked at her for a long time and Michaela turned to look at her. "What?"

"What happened to you? You finally make out with that cute regular of yours?" Lucy joked, Michaela giving her the middle finger.

"The air con went out at the store. I had to fix it because my manager is a lazy ass and won't hire anyone. I was sweating all afternoon until Sarah came in for work so she could man the counter while I fixed the damn thing," Michaela told them. "Now, what's going on that we're all crowded around the table for?" Michaela asked again, resting her chin on Cali shoulder. Said girl lifted the flyer for Michaela to see.

"Li gave me this today. Wanted to know if we were interested," Cali explained and Michaela looked it over.

"That in, like, three days, Cal," Michaela said, which only made Cali roll her eyes.

"Yes, I know that, Mikey. I think we can do it, Mikey, c'mon," Cali told her, turning her head a little to look at Michaela. Michaela sighed, lifting her head and kissing the top of Cali's.

"If we're gonna do this, we gotta practice. C'mon, you three," Michaela sighed and Cali fist pumped, Lucy groaning but letting Ashton drag her to her guitar.

-

"I'm not getting up again, not ever," Lucy moaned, throwing herself on the couch the next day. Cali threw herself on top of her afterward, Lucy groaning loudly when she felt the weight on top of her. "Cali, get the fuck off," Lucy grumbled under her roommate.

"Does this happen a lot?" Ashton asked, sitting down on the other sofa. Michaela moved to climb on top, Lucy groaning, 'no, no no no no- oh, god,' when Michaela climbed on Cali's back. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," Ashton said, lying on her own on the other couch.

"Help me," Lucy bemoaned and Ashton laughed gently.

The four of them had been practicing a lot lately and today all the girls had work as well as Lucy and Cali had their classes. It was a struggle for all of them, getting up early, work / school, more work, come back, practice, go to sleep around one in the morning.

"Oh, I forgot," Michaela said, slowly rolling off her bandmates. Lucy moaned, Michaela walking over to her bag to pull her song from her bag. "Hey, I finished this today at work. I thought you guys could look it over," Michaela said, tossing it on the table. Cali climbed off of Lucy and Lucy ran over to wrap herself around Ashton, Ashton petting her hair gently. "It's called Amnesia."

"It's good," Ashton said, one hand flipping the pages in the notebook while the other was petting Lucy. Cali sat next to Ashton, head on her shoulder. Michaela climbed on the couch next to Lucy, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's middle.

"I thought we could do it for the gig tomorrow. Or, we could still do Voodoo Doll is you guys want, it won't bother me," Michaela said but Ashton looked at Michaela.

"I think we should do it too," Cali said, leaning on Ashton's shoulder. "It's really good, Mikey. I like it."

"Would you teach it to us?" Lucy asked, looking at Michaela. She smiled a little wider.

"Yeah, okay," Michaela said, getting up and picking up her guitar. She sat back down, taking the notebook back and putting it on her knee. She knew it would be a tight fit to learn all of it in two days, but they could do it. At least, they hoped they could do.

The next day, Michaela went into work, her head spinning with notes and chords that revolved around Amnesia, what it required, how it was going to go. She barely realized it was Harry she was ringing up until he said something.

"You're distracted," He mentioned and Michaela smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess I am. My band and I have a gig coming up," she said, handing him the menthols. Harry took them, spinning them in his fingers with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Where's it at, maybe I can stop by," he said and Michaela smiled.

-

Ashton and the girls were there early to set up, Ashton's drum kit behind the microphone stands, her bass drum proudly displaying 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER, with the tally marks that the other three had come up with back home. She tightened everything into place while Lucy tuned her guitar and the boys that made the stage secured the steps.

"If you fuck up my floor-"

"Keep your pants on, Li," Louis said, kicking the wooden steps into place. "Zayn and I got it just fine. If the stage can handle a drum kit, I think we'll be okay," Louis justified, and Liam put his hands on his waist, surveying the stage. He wasn't too sure about it but Louis sure as hell wasn't gonna fix it so he walked away.

"Hey, Li!" Niall greeted his friend, coming into the cafe. Liam said hi and Niall went around to see Ashton, almost running into Cali on his way. She backtracked, apologizing and walking around him. Niall turned to watch her jump the counter, only to get scolded by Liam, but Cali was rolling her eyes. Niall laughed and turned back to see Ashton already jumping off the stage and walking towards him.

"Hey, you came," Ashton said and Niall shrugged.

"I thought I'd swing by. You guys going first?" He asked, nodding to the stage. The drum kit was all set up and sitting towards the back of the stage.

"Ah, no. I just need it up there. We're last, so I guess you'll just have to suffer through bad poetry, pieces of writing and amateurs until we go up," Ashton said and Niall's eyes narrowed. Ashton leaned back as he leaned forward. "What?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Are you wearing makeup?" He asked and Ashton turned pink.

"No. Maybe. Shut up," she told him, making Niall laugh when she punched him in the shoulder.

Michaela came into the cafe, having gone home to make sure they didn't forget anything and felt her heart beat suddenly increase. She was performing tonight, with her girls. They hadn't preformed at an open mic night in a couple of months and she felt kind of shaky, a little nervous.

"Hey!" Cali greeted her, coming over to wrap her arms around her band mate. Michaela hugged her back, glad to have someone distracting her from her momentary fright. Cali pulled back and turned to look at the stage, arm still around Michaela's shoulders. "Excited?" Cali asked and Michaela swallowed.

"Totally," Michaela told her.

-

It wasn't until just over half way through the night that Michaela noticed someone walking in. She turned when she heard the door open and she knew that tall stature anywhere. She turned back in her seat, gripping the edge of her chair in a panic.

Just because she invited Harry doesn't mean she ever thought he would show up to the show. She could feel her heart beat increase, her fingers gripping the edge of the chair so hard, her knuckles were probably neon white by now.

Ashton looked at her and saw her panic, leaning over to whisper, asking that was wrong. Michaela nodded her head to behind them and Ashton turned around, finding Harry standing in the back with another, equally as ridiculously tall person. Ashton smiled and turned back around, sliding her arm around Michaela's back.

"You're fine. You're gonna blow them away," Ashton whispered and Michaela let out a shaky breath. She smiled a little at Ashton and her friend rubbed her back lightly.

Ashton's arm was around Michaela all the way until they head to go to the back room to get ready, Ashton's hands on her shoulders all the way there. Cali was pulling Lucy along with her hand in Lucy's, the four of them disappearing into the back room. Michaela let out another shaky breath, Ashton kneading her band mate's shoulders.

"Harry's here," Ashton said as the only explanation. Cali nodded, picking up her bass. She strummed a couple times while Lucy stepped in front of Michaela.

"You are a badass bitch that Harry should be on his knees for. You can do this," Lucy said as a pep talk. Michaela smiled a little, Lucy cupping her face and then kissing her forehead. "Get ready, babe," Lucy told her and Michaela nodded, taking the guitar Cali offered her with a smile.

"Thanks, girls," Michaela said, putting her guitar on. Ashton pulled her drumsticks from her back pocket, spinning them in her fingers a couple times.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, and the three of them got into a group huddle. "We go out there, we kick ass and we take names, and everyone loves us. Also, we get Cali and Michaela boyfriends in the process," Ashton said, and Cali feebly attempted to kick her, Michaela turning pink in the cheeks. "Alright, let's do it," Ashton told them.

"And, our last act of the evening. The punk rock band to soon be sweeping the nation, 5 Seconds of Summer," Liam introduced them and the girls walked on stage to a polite but rather quiet applause. They honestly didn't expect much more, but as soon as Michaela was on, she saw Harry looked directly at her. Michaela adjusted her guitar nervously.

"This is Amnesia," Cali said into the microphone, and Lucy turned to Ashton, beginning to play. Michaela was playing with her while Cali started singing.

Michaela gauged the crowd's response, but they all looked enthralled by the song and the way Lucy and Cali were singing it was really made her feel good. They had really brought it together in the past two days and listening to them sing was amazing.

Niall leaned back in his seat, letting the sounds of their music sink in. He'd never heard them perform before but they were so good. He was pretty astounded by their performance, by how well they worked together. They looked like they belonged on that stage. Like they belonged there together.

"'Cause I'm not fine at all," Lucy finished and backed away from the microphone. Liam dimmed the stage lights as the girls backed up. They all congregated around the drum set and Michaela leaned over it to talk to Ashton. Ashton nodded and they waited a moment.

"One, two, three, four," Ashton started quietly and the guitars burst into music, immediately filling the small cafe. The girls jumped back from the drum set, Cali going to the microphone.

"We're gonna let loud in here. This one's called Voodoo Doll," Cali announced while Lucy sauntered up to the middle microphone. Lucy started singing and it seemed to get everyone's attention. When Michaela stepped up, she was smirking as she started singing.

Pushing her hair from her face, she dropped her voice low and paused for Cali to join her. It felt good to be singing Voodoo Doll. It was such a strong song that they all knew.

In the middle of the next verse was another pause while Lucy was singing and Cali and Michaela moved to the front of the stage on either side of their lead singer. At the pause, Michaela and Cali jumped back while Ashton hit hard on the drums, Lucy taking high fives from her girls. She smiled into the microphone while she kept singing.

Michaela sang the bridge into the chorus as felt Lucy by her side, closing her eyes and singing the last sentence hard. Lucy smiled and backed up, Michaela catching Harry's eye for a fleeting second.

Michaela's favorite part was coming up and it was when Cali held her note on the end of the chorus and they slid into the solo. Michaela and Lucy side stepped to each other, moving their guitars in sync as they played the bit of guitar. Michaela stuck her tongue out and walked back around while Lucy went to the microphone at the end, Cali walking up next to Ash with a smile.

When Cali's part was coming up, the girl walked up and the music stopped for her short piece, Lucy pointing to the girl. Cali smiled, singing through it and hearing Ashton pound on the drums into the rest of the music. Lucy walked back to Ash while Cali was singing, looking at the girl with her tongue sticking out and Ashton making faces at her through the drumming. Lucy turned back around, getting to the microphone.

After the last part they all sang, Lucy jammed out hard, Michaela hitting all her notes, up into the end, the three of them standing together and slamming them out hard and holding them. They let go and Michaela stuck her tongue out, Lucy bowing and Cali turning back towards her microphone.

They were met with uproarious applause, most of the crowd even standing up. Lucy was breathing hard and turned to look at Ashton who was shedding her outer shirt.

"Girls, girls, that was amazing," Liam said, climbing on stage. The crowd, however, was not done. Half the room started shouting for an encore and the girls looked out, smiling into the dark room. Liam turned to them with a smile. "What do you say?" He asked, looking at them. Cali shrugged and Ashton looked at them with a smile.

"Alright, I mean, I guess," Lucy spoke for them and Michaela walked back to Ashton.

"You can play Teenage Dream right?" She whispered through heavy breathing and Ashton nodded.

"Definitely," she assured them and Michaela turned back to Lucy while Liam stepped off the stage. She whispered the song in Lucy's ear and Lucy looked back at Cali, where Ashton was telling her. Cali walked up to the mic, nodding at them.

"Alright, here's a cover for you all," Lucy told them, the guitars starting to play before Ashton did, the three of them comfortable with opening hard. It wasn't until they started hitting the delicate sounding notes, that everyone caught on.

"Sing it with us!" Cali shouted while Lucy started singing.

The four of them were all singing when they all started into the chorus, Ashton singing into the microphone by her head. It wasn't heavy, but there was a special extra harmony when Ashton was singing, banging on the drums behind them.

When they were playing, Michaela was motioning for their voices, and the crowd was singing with them. When they got to the last chorus of the song, Lucy let go of her guitar and looked out at the crowd.

"C'mon, everyone, I know you know the words. Sing it with us," Lucy encouraged, clapping her hands along to the beat and singing the chorus with the girls. Michaela played the guitar and stood at the front, playing the guitar and nodding her head, mouthing the lyrics.

Halfway through, Lucy and Cali started playing again, ending the song with one final jump and hitting hard on the last notes. Liam shut off the lights and the girls were breathing hard, letting the adrenaline run through them.

"5 Seconds of Summer, everyone!" Liam called out and the girls all waved, heading off the stage. Liam started in on his ending the night speech and the girls stepped off the stage, walking to the back room, Ashton spinning her drum sticks as she walked.

Lucy collapsed into Ashton, the older girl holding up the taller girl and pushing her sweaty fringe from her face, but also kissing her smiling lips. Cali rolled her eyes, putting her bass away and walking back out into a fully lit room, her eyes taking a second to adjust.

Niall stepped in front of her, touching her arm and Cali kind of flinched back, Niall holding onto her forearms, her bass in it's case in her hand.

"Sorry, my eyes are freaking out. You're Niall right?" She joked, blinking a couple times. Niall laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear, Cali finally letting her eyes focus on Niall's smiling face.

"Yeah. You really crushed it up there, you know," he told them and Cali smiled, somehow, even wider, Niall still holding her arms. He dropped his hands quickly and Cali let her arms fall to her sides, her bass carefully tucked towards her body. "I didn't know you could play like that," Niall went on.

"Thanks, Ni," Cali said, and Niall couldn't be sure if the blush was just her being hot or her being modest.

"Maybe you could show me a thing or two, Cal. I mean, I'm a guitar player, but not quite your standards," he joked and Cali nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she agreed.

Ashton, Lucy and Michaela came out the back, Ashton's arm draped around the babbling 17 year old that was so excited about their performance. Michaela had grown to let Lucy just talk herself into a stupor because it was after she finished rambling, she was basically asleep.

"Excuse me," someone said, and the girls turned around. Harry and his friend were standing there, Michaela suddenly very aware of what she looked like. "You were incredible up there," Harry told her and Michaela nervous brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I really like it too, by the way," his friend said, and Michaela smiled at him. "I'm Nick, Nick Grimshaw and I'm really tired of hearing Harry talk about you so if you could just ask him out, that would be great," Nick told her and Michaela felt ever more red.

"We're just gonna go," Ashton said, pulling Lucy along with her, the younger girl waving on their way.

"Uh, thanks," Michaela said and Nick clapped Harry on the shoulder, excusing himself for the car. Michaela waved, insisting it was nice to meet him on his way, Nick pulling a cigarette out and lighting it was he walked out the door.

"I told you it was for a friend," Harry told her and Michaela looked at him, biting her lip. "Nick's a real blunt person. I think you'd like him if you got to know him," Harry told her and Michaela let out a little laugh, setting her guitar case down, resting her arm on top.

"Like I like you or, just friends?" She asked and Harry let out a little laugh.

"Just friends, I'd think. He's not real into girls," Harry informed her and Michaela nodded. Harry leaned forward, brushing some of her fallen fringe out of her face. "Have I ever told you I really dig girls with green hair?" He asked.

"'Dig'? Is this the seventies?" Michaela joked and Harry shook his head.

"If this is gonna work out, you have to not make fun of me," Harry told her and Michaela actually laughed.

"I basically make my living off of making fun of you. Please try again," she giggled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Harry's hands went to her neck, holding her in place while she threw her's around his neck, the guitar case still between them.

"Next time, let's ditch the guitar," Harry mumbled, and Michaela laughed again.

-

"It was really great, like it was great, right Ash?" Lucy asked, later that night.

It was nearly midnight, the four of them having stayed after to pick up all their things. It took at least 15 minutes to pry Michaela and Harry apart and another 45 to dismantle and put away Ashton's kit and it was still in the car.

Cali left with Niall's number and a kiss on the cheek, Liam reminding her about work the next morning. Cali waved her hand behind her and now she and Michaela were dead asleep, probably still in their clothes.

Ashton was too tired to take the trek back to her place so her Jeep was in the apartment parking and she was climbing into bed next to the sleepy Lucy.

"Yeah, it was great, Lu," Ashton said, for the tenth time that night and letting her girlfriend curl up next to her. Lucy rested her head on Ashton's chest, both of them too tired to change.

"I'm so glad you're here, Ash," Lucy mumbled, wrapping her arms around Ashton's middle. Ashton kissed the top of Lucy's head, closing her eyes.

"Me too, Lu. Good night, sweetie."

+

"I thought we had a rule about this!" Lucy shouted, coming in from the hallway. Ashton was behind her, giggling into her shoulder while Michaela huffed and puffed about getting off of her boyfriend's lap. Harry was pink in the cheeks and he and Michaela had matching red lips, Michaela's newly dark blonde do now a disheveled mess, her fringe falling haphazardly into her eyes.

"That was stated as a band rule for intra-band relations," Michaela said, only to get a flat tossed at her head for her troubles. "That's fucking rude," Michaela added on, throwing the show back at Lucy. "How was your damn date?" Michaela asked.

"It was great until we came back and found you sucking face on the couch!" Lucy shouted. Michaela shrugged, Harry ducking his head and trying not to laugh.

"You're just mad and you weren't sucking Ashton's face on the couch," Michaela retorted, getting the other shoe thrown at her. "Hey! New band rule, no throwing shit!" Michaela yelled.

"You're out of the band, then. You throw shit all the time," Cali said, walking into the apartment. She was late coming back from work, so they were all suspicious as she put her stuff down. They looked at her for a long time until she turned. "What?"

"The hell were you doing at the coffee shop at ten at night?" Ashton asked, looking her up and down.

"I was closing," Cali retorted but they all knew the coffee shop closed at six. Harry took this momentary awkward silence to get out of there, pressing his lips to Michaela's and telling her he'd see her later.

"Bye, babe," Michaela whispered back, Harry carefully sidling out the door.

"Bye, Harry," the other three chorused and Harry smiled, quietly shutting the door behind him. Cali took her jacket off and Ashton made a whistling sound while Lucy started to uncontrollably giggle.

"Closing the deal or closing the store?" Michaela asked and Cali turned red. The massive love bite on her neck was all they needed to know.

"If it helps, Niall has a matching one," Cali retorted, making the girls laugh.


End file.
